cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Excelsior Socio
Excelsior Socio (ES) is a small multi-colored alliance. It was founded on November 10, 2009. There have been two ES's. Number 1 was from November 9-July 10. Number Two was from late October 10 to mid November 10. Both were founded by Curtis. The alliance shortly merged with NOON before spliting ties. History Excelsior Socio was founded by Curtis of the Nation, Oraville, on November 10, 2009. The alliance had very little growth over the first few months but, in February 2010, Curtis managed to recruit enough members to make the membership 30. During those few months, several wars had been fought against other smaller alliances, and ES turned out the victor of all of them. Curtis filled the government quickly, and his cabinet and Senate was filled with experienced, intelligent players. The alliance continued to grow under the recruitment plan of Emperor Caseymus I in March but, in late March, several members rebelled and left the alliance under the guidance and leadership of a renegade revolutionary named Glaucus, the Senator of Europe. They claimed that Curtis was a monarch, and had poached members of the Republic of Sovereign States and they called for his resignation. The Tribune, hunter6, tried to do an impeachment case, however Curtis called an end to it. Curtis told the alliance as a whole that they should remain together and work towards a solution to their problems. Curtis refused to resign, in the end, and that changed the coarse of the history of ES. The Republic of Sovereign States aided the Separatists by attacking Curtis and the Senate held a conference with RSS. That infuriated Curtis and he told the revolutionaries to stop. With that the revolutionaries left. They created their own alliance, known as Patiens Res Publica and they signed a protectorate with the Legion. The revolution didn't last long and in April, a protectorate was signed with the Legion. However, the mix-up crossfire with another protectorate of the Legion ended the protectorate. In May a stranger from the alliance, newage, came and asked for the Senator of Europe job. Ironically, that job has only had two holders, both of which were revolutionaries. Newage also asked to be in charge of the intelligence network. The Commander in Chief at the time, Curtis, gladly gave those jobs to newage considering he was a very trusting person, against the Chief of Staff, McWhirter's advice and wishes. Newage and the Secretary of Defense/ Chief of Staff at that time, McWhirter, had some sparking tensions and newage attacked McWhirter without any warning while both were in Excelsior Socio at the same time. McWhirter, though beaten down was eventually able to aid in the events that led to newage's downfall. Newage managed to also mess up the protectorate with the Legion. Recently, a person named lastinghorizon came and was appointed to the position of Secretary of the Treasury. lastinghorison proposed a scheme in which all the other members of the alliance would send him tech and money to invest and multiply. Soon several disagreements arose between lastinghorizon and the Vice President and a senator. lastinghorizon soon revealed himself to be newage and his scheme was simply a way to steal tech from the alliance. Newage then created a mercenary army which destroyed the ES. Shortly after the ES members disbanded and left the game.....newage still remains Wars Excelsior-Thornhill War (Win) ES vs. Thornhill Communist Front and Neo Communist Movement Excelsior-Neo War (Win) ES vs. Neo Communist Movement ES-RSS War (Ceasefire) ES vs. RSS ES Revolution (Ceasefire) Cabinet and Commander in Chief vs. the Senate ES-PRP War (Ceasefire) ES vs. PRP ES-Newage Conflict (Lose, resulted in disbandment of ES) ES vs. Newage and Mercenaries